The Promise
by cutekitty5597
Summary: After the Last Sacrifice a promise is made. 16 years later it's about to be fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that I'm not updating my other stories and I dished out 2 new ones quite quickly. I promise that the other two will be updated soon. :P**

**EDIT(01/06/2013): Okay so its been over a year since I started (oh dear, that was a long time) anyway here are the edited propeerly gramatisied chapters. Thanks to Amulet Misty.**

**So Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we have to go to the stupid thing tomorrow," I complain while hopping from one bench to the other, being very careful not to slip on the ice that covers them.<p>

"You're going to break your neck, "my best friend, Chris, calls out to me. Not a moment after he says that I slip and to stop me breaking my neck, I twist and safely land on two feet.

Chris is behind me the moment I fall, steadying me. "You see," I smile and carry on walking, "super-fast reflexes still working."

"You're going to be like your father someday, a 'god'," he jokes.

I grimace. "My father," I sigh, "he's the whole reason why I'll hate tomorrow."

"Hey, at least you don't have to go every single time." Chris points out, thinking it unfair that he couldn't ever get out of going to it.

"That's only because if I go, I'll make a fuss and slip out anyway, so no point in me going," I reply cheerily still hopping from one bench to the other.

The sun is high in the sky meaning the middle of the night for us. We are making our way back across the academy's grounds, our human genes welcoming the light, when we are caught. Unfortunately, while Chris managed to get away, I was stuck in the lime light.

"Lenya, what are you doing at this time of night?" Guardian Dixon or Kira, as we call her, asks while striding straight up to me.

"Well technically it's the middle of the day," I point out. Kira might be one of the younger guardians and might let me go more easily, I hope. She glares pointedly at me.

"I was going for a walk," I lie pointing back the way I came.

"With a vodka bottle in your hand?" Kira points to the bottle I was clenching.

"I was...thirsty?" I suggest weakly. I was digging myself into a hole. I get another pointed glare.

I give up. "Fine, I went to the party thing," sighing I carry on, "I'm not that smashed just a bit tipsy."

She holds her hand open. Sighing again, I hand the half empty bottle over. "I needed that," I grumble.

"It won't be that bad Lenya," Kira tries to sympathise. Instead of answering I turn back around and head for my dorm. My luck for the day runs out as I am caught again by Alberta.

"LENYA NATASHA BELIKOV. What are you doing at this time of day?" I grimace at my full name. You have guessed right. I'm Dimitri Belikov's daughter and just my luck - he's coming here tomorrow.

I _really_ need that bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. The next chapters will be longer, I promise.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is up. Thanks to the help of my friend….SIOBHAN and thanks to the people who have subscribed to me. Thanks for all the patience. The other stories will be up soon I promise ;) I'm in it might take a while for chapter 3. Btw a shrink is a therapist (American term) **

**WARNING: This scene has some bad language….reader discretion is advised…LOL**

**Shout out to –Ashterbowden**

**hannahbanana328**

**Lovingbites- for reviewing and adding the story on their favourites list. **

**Thank you ;P**

Everyone in the gym knew I was angry but no one knew why Chris had to be the punching bag, though.

"Ouch! What's up with you today?" he asks me in an irritated voice, rubbing the spot where he will get one of many other bruises tomorrow.

"Well…how do I begin to explain this…I'm seeing my fucking father today and you left me to deal with Alberta and Kira last night!" I stop fighting and by then most people were staring at me because of my sudden outburst.

"I'm guessing it's that time of the month?" he asks me wearily.

"Actually...NO!"

"Well don't take it out on _me_! Take it out on the bottle!"

"It got confiscated last night after you ran away like a girl," I half scream.

"Okay…you need to go to a shrink." I flip him off on that one.

I turn on my heel and walk to the other side of the mat. I turn round and face my new opponent, James.

To say the least we got off on the wrong foot. I completely thrashed him in our first sparring match and with his pride hurt, he decided to get revenge. Being a royal meant that he had a lot of influence but with my family background, everyone shook off the rumours that had circulated around me.

"Ready to get thrashed?" James confident voice calls out to me.

"How many times have you actually managed to do that? Nil? So let me think, Lenya -100, James – 0, shall we say?" I retort back.

James charges at me but I quickly avoided him. I decide to divert my anger into James. I soon land a hit on him making him wince. I'm too caught up in my thoughts; I barely miss the hand coming towards me.

"Shit." That was too close; I'm even more grateful for the rule of no magic while combat fighting otherwise my hair would have been burnt off.

The session is soon over and as I am taking the equipment back when the instructor, Stan calls me over.

"You did well today." Stan's praise surprises me, but there has to be a catch. "Though, you fought with anger not with your brain." There it is.

"I still won didn't I?"

"Yes but you weren't concentrating - that swing of James would have knocked you out if you didn't move at the last second."

"I'm not the only one, every time I fight with James he wants to kill me"

"That's exactly why _you_ win."

I'm about to release a retort but Stan gets back at me before I do. "I expect better from you."

"Why do you expect me do be like my father?" I yell. "I'm not him! One, I'm a girl and two, he has self-control - I don't."

Stan gave a low chuckle "He didn't always." I glare at him and storm out.

I retell the events to Chris over lunch my voice rising every second. "To be honest he did have a good point. You shouldn't let yourself get distracted," he explains looking very weary.

Before I can lash out my anger, Anoushka sits next to me.

"What's up? I can hear you across the room," she jokes. She ties her mouse brown hair into a bun and waits for an answer.

While Chris explains the situation again she thoughtfully eats her apple. "That was a bit unfair but he was right you know."

I release my reasons about why it _was_ unfair and about half way through they burst out laughing.

"What is it?" I snap.

"Your... accent " Chris is in hysterics.

"What about it?!" My fury rises.

"It's Russian!" I grew up Siberia but got sent here but my accent is normal apart from when I'm angry.

Instead of answering back I glare at them. This reduces the laughter but still leaves smirks on their faces.

* * *

><p>I enter just as my roommate Emma leaves.<p>

"You're going to be late" She warns.

"As if I care."

"_You_ might not but _I_ don't want to be punished." And with that she leaves the room.

I take a quick shower and put on my most formal wear, which consist of slipping on non-gym wear and tying my long brown hair into a messy bun.

I arrive just in time, getting a few disapproving looks from the guardians, hopefully they'll forget about it later. We have set seating and I'm thankful I'm next to the back door, besides Chris.

As always they have been able to turn the simple boring commons into a fine dining area. There is white porcelain vases carefully placed on each table with roses arranged in them and perfectly folded napkins and…well, you get the idea.

Doors open and we all bow down on one knee apart from the guardians, and Queen Vasilisa comes in. Her head held high her blond hair being held in place by her crown. She walks fairly quickly through the dhampir section but talking to a few of my classmates and acknowledging others.

As she gets further along she talks longer and acknowledges more, especially to the Moroi who are taking combat lessons and offensive magic classes , as it is the tenth year that Moroi can take these classes, influenced by my mother.

Behind the queen comes a group of royals including, Prince Christian who walks directly behind the Queen. I try and recognise the other royals and when my gaze shifts back to the Prince. I find him looking at me. A flash of confusion is in his face and he falters but as quickly as it was there it is gone.

At the head table is sitting their two children Rhea who is in the last year of middle school and Lucas who just started middle school. They both looked as elegant as poised as their parents.

And right behind them the guardians. One guardian stood out for me tall, brown hair just like mine and brown eyes, Dimitri. My father.

My eyes follow him and stay focus on him. After a while I can't take it, it brings back to many bad memories. I don't even notice when the food is placed in front of me.

I only divert my gaze when Chris nudges and whispers. "Your food's getting cold". Even though I am starving the food makes me feel sick.

"You can have it," I reply and silently I slip out of the back door. The cold air is sharp and I welcome it. I walk over to an ancient oak tree and lean against it.

Sighing I try and figure out why I hate my father. I have lots of bad memories including him; that he'd left me and took me away from a family I never see, but he hasn't done anything horribly evil to me.

I hear a slight crack on the ice behind me, a sound caused by pressure; I turn round and come face to face with my father.

Time now to question my beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review: P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Just finished Blood Ties - it was amazing. If you haven't read it…read it. Is amazing but with the cliff hanger it gets a bit complicated, anyway if you're wondering who her mother is you will get a hint in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"How could you have slipped from your charge" I tease.<p>

"I didn't, he let me go," he replies calmly.

"Oh." this left me with no witty comeback.

"You've grown," he comments.

"Of course, I would still _grow_ even if I haven't seen you in three years." I resist rolling my eyes and face him squarely.

"I have a duty. Speaking about duty, I heard you got caught," he said with disapproval in his voice.

My silent answer is to look down ashamedly at my feet. I can just about stand disapproval from my teachers but from my father…that was something else.

"Who told you?" I question hoping it wasn't Kira.

"Alberta," his reply was short and crisp .

Of course it would be her that told. "It wasn't that strong, it barely affected me," I reason, with no doubt he heard about the alcohol.

A small smile plays on his lips but then it was gone. "I expected better from you."

And with that I let all my anger out at him

"I don't know why everyone expects me to be like you! I might be your daughter but I am _me_. You expect me to be a god, perfect - but I'm not. I am a fifteen year old girl who just likes to have some fun. I'm not a guardian yet!" I yell my accent now matches his.

"You're a dhampir you have a duty to learn and protect." His eyes were cold.

"Is that why you took me from Baia, my home, so I wouldn't become a blood whore; so I won't damage your reputation? I was happy! I had family that loved me! _No_ you just _had_ to throw me in here," I scream. I know that I am stooping low, criticizing my own family.

"That is why we're nothing like. I know how to control my anger and not get distracted."

It felt like all the air was taken from me. He has taken everything I worked up for in a couple of sentences, I felt resent burning in me, as well as tears. The worst thing is he doesn't realise how it affects me.

I weigh up my options, walking away would come as defeat and crying humiliation, so I decide to lash out, but before I can yell, I hear a new voice.

"Hey, Comrade." We both turn and look to see Rose Hathaway strolling up. I give her a polite nod. She might not be me my favourite person but I have a great deal of respect for her.

I realise lashing out will make me look like a fool so I say curtly, "Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway." With a polite nod, I turn around and walk away.

When I'm out of viewing distance, I sprint away from the buildings. I stop when I reach a pond frozen over with ice and a hut. A fire is still burning but the guardian is gone. Glad for the lack of company, I lean against a tree and let the angry tears flow.

"That stupid bastard he doesn't have the right to tell me what I am," I think angrily to myself. This has only been the fifth time I have cried. The first was when I was six.

_I sit there in a class room looking outside the window. It's a beautiful night and I just want to go outside and play. I look at Anoushka we both have the same idea. About climbing the old oak tree we had been planning it for weeks but the weather hadn't been right._

"_Lenya," Anoushka hisses into my ear._

"_What!" She turns her head into the direction were the teacher is looking straight at me along with headmistress Kivora._

"_Lenya come to the office with me now," her sharp voice calls out._

_Guiltily I get up and follow her. To my surprise, when I enter I find my father is there as well. _

"_What have I done to get my father into this? Well, I'm about to find out," I think to myself._

"_With great regret, I have to tell you that your great grandmother is dead." She actually looks sad. I try to stop the information sinking in. I mummer a Russian prayer and on the verge of tears I turn towards Dimitri._

_I don't know what I am expecting a hug or some source of sympathy but all I get is a sad look in his eyes._

_I say an almost silent thank you and walk out. I sit on that I just climbed._

"_What did she die from?" I ask my father who is standing under the tree._

"_Old age," he replies sadly._

"_No." I shake my head and salty drops come down from my eyes "She died from a broken heart."_

"_She was old she fulfilled her life." His words don't comfort me._

"_Then why did she die six months after I left?" I cry._

"_I-"His reply is cut short._

"_You killed her," I say. "YOU killed her." I scream at him, "If you didn't take me away she would have been alive," I shout. "YOU KILLED HER." I run off to a pond and curl into a ball and cry._

My memory is cut short when I hear a voice.

"I've never seen you cry before," I turn round to see James.

"What do you want?" I say harshly.

"Just wanted to see if you are okay that's all, no need to be so cold," he says with shock in his voice; he is about to go away when I call back to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Bad day…I mean I could hear you from the commons."

I cringe "Were we that loud that everyone heard us?"

"No, only those who wanted to hear it. You were our evening's entertainment Belikov."

"You're not that bad Zeklos." I say smiling.

"Neither are you but I will still beat you in training."

I let at a small laugh. "Can't wait for that day to come."

"Bet you can't wait," and with that he walks off, "…bet you can't wait."

"James, wait, how could you have slipped out?"

"A royal slipped out causing a commotion."

"Oh that explains everything," I sigh.

He gives an exasperated nod and walks away before he is from hearing distance he calls back, "and I think you're going to be as good as your father, maybe even better."

I sit there smiling for awhile but when Dmitri's comments start to ring in my ears again it wipes the smile off my face. Instead of crying I decide to take out my feelings on the tree.

After a while once I got in to the swing of things my actions are cut off by a comment.

"If you weren't so young I'd employ you for myself. I think we should bring back the age restriction."

"Your majesty, "I say politely since the voice belonged to Prince Christian. "But I think employing me would bring more harm than good."

"It would seem so, from hearing the fight." God, had everyone heard it? Then it struck me.

"You're the royal that slipped out."

"Yep, caused quite a commotion, exactly planned."

His gaze is focused on me not in a perverted way but in a studying way that still freaks me out.

"Your eyes aren't from your father, are they?" His comment made me feel self-conscious.

"No, I got them from my mother."

"Do you know who your mother is?"

"No," I lie, "she left me in the care of my father's family "

"You remind me of someone that let me down. Please don't let me down, Lenya." With that ominous message he disappeared.

"Wow that was weird," I quietly say to myself. I decide to go back to the dorm and get a good night's rest.

**Christian's POV**

"You caused quite a commotion there," Lissa's voice calls out.

"It was necessary," I reply back keeping a sense mystery around me.

"Too much nostalgia."

"Yea," I reply not really listening to her, lost in my own thoughts.

"I get that too. Whenever I walk down through the commons it reminds me when Rose and I came back. Anyway, goodnight and don't think about it too much." She switches off the light and we are plunged into darkness.

I lie there on the bed thinking about the events in my head.

Walking down the aisle acknowledging people when I saw her in the corner of my eye, when I look there she is, sitting tall and proud but when I clear my vision all I see is Lenya Belikov,

I shiver and pull the covers tighter around me because when I looked at her…

I saw Natasha Ozera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that gave answers to your questions, please review also please can you do a character description of Emma (Lenya's roommate). Thanks :P<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chap. Also I want to thank Vampzgirl for all the names and descriptions and ideas. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA **

It turned out that James was wrong. Everyone had heard, not just the people who were bored but the teachers too, so the next day I got disappointing looks from the teachers and whispers from everyone else.

"Nousky, you're not meant to kill me, just stun me," Chris complains while lying on a mat gasping for air.

"Sorry, but if you were a real Strigoi, I wouldn't care." Anoushka explains.

Sighing, I help Chris up, every couple of weeks the Guardian combat techniques class and Offensive magic would join to help us learn to fight "Strigoi", which were really one of the novices. Glad it wasn't me this time. I help Chris up from the mat.

"I don't know why I stay with you guys; you make me look gay." Chris says while getting in the fight position.

"Because you know we will kill you if you do," I say while placing a kick on his shoulder.

Suddenly we all stop since, Prince Christian enters.

Kira walks up to him and politely says, "What brings you to our class, your highness. Is this an inspection?"

"No, no, no just came to see how the combined classes are working," he says looking around his gaze fixing on me for a couple of seconds.

If Prince Christian is here, that must mean Dimitri is here too in the room as well, I bristle, anyone with half a brain cell would realise that. I was so distracted that I allow Chris to come up behind me and whisper "dead".

I playfully push him a way and walk back to the other side of the mat, within a minute Chris was on his back again.

"That was unfair, I wasn't ready."

"Well, Strigoi don't play by the rules do they," he snaps back.

Kira calls the class over to the middle of the gym where a large box is set up, as she reads out the ranks of which group is on top, I look around looking for my father. I see him in the corner keeping an eye on any possible Strigoi attacks.

We watch the first group go forward, the aim is not kill all the "Strigoi" while keeping as many players alive, you can use whatever skills you have. It is usually three novices against how many guardians up to five at one time.

Dimitri has moved next to the Prince who is watching with great interest, but when we are called he moves forward and into the ring.

The hardest part of the whole thing is trying to protect your Moroi, use their magic to help you and fight Strigoi.

We have three other guardians with us; we form a triangle with Chris being on my left and Nousky being on my right.

The other guardians launch straight at us while Dimitri hangs in the background, as we move round trying to get the advantage over or attackers, I keep sight of him in the corner of my eye.

Nousky sends a gust of air to trip up one of our attackers at within a couple of minute the practice stakes is at his heart.

The other attacker runs through our triangle splitting us up, we're more vulnerable now split up but I have both of them in the corner of my eye blocking out Dimitri.

That is when he attacks, he leaps making me turn round and my back is to the other attacker and she takes the chance to attack but before I can "die". Chris's practice stake is at her heart.

I give a nod of thanks and we try to get back into our triangle but Dimitri prevents us, so instead, we try to get closer to Nousky to protect her, but he blocks our way too. It is then that I was reminded that he was a Strigoi and the fact that he stopped us protecting a Moroi made me shiver.

Nousky tries to suffocate him; it works momentarily enough to get Chris in front of Nousky to protect her. Dimitri realises this and moves quickly to shove her forward, in the danger zone.

Chris and I grit our teeth, we figure out a plan together, ambush. Nousky will distract him while I sneak up on him while he fights me off, Chris will stake him, simple but effective.

It works out pretty well at first. Nousky distracts him but he spots Chris sneaking up carefully and lunges at him.

At the same moment, I lunge at him as well and my practice stake lands on his heart as his "fangs" sink into my neck.

I lie down on the mat panting for minute. When Dimitri gets up he offers his hand and I take it. I go over to Chris and Anoushka who are staring along with everyone else.

"Sorry about taking your shot," I whisper to Chris.

"It's all right you have just "saved" my life," he whispers back.

"Are you alright?" I say fiercely to Anoushka "Did he hurt you?" I demand.

"No, I'm fine I was just a bit scared," Nousky reassures me, "that was the hardest time ever".

"Well he was a Strigoi once, he knows what to do," I say harshly.

"At least we got a proper practice," Chris says giving me a warning look.

After the lesson, Dimitri pulls me aside when I'm leaving the classroom.

"What now?" I hiss, I don't want to cause a commotion like last night.

"You did well." His comment surprises me, I expected more of a comment like what I did was wrong but nothing comes.

He sighs. "You were determined to save Chris even your life is on the line." Now I'm genuinely surprised, but I have to remain a bit sharp though.

"I guess, you didn't pull me away to praise me, I do have lessons to go to." I said the harshness in my voice is much softer now.

He rolls his eyes, "I wanted to invite you to dinner with the family."

I think about it for a minute "I'm fine thank you." I say politely. Hurt is all over his face "I don't think, 'your' family will appreciate it."

Confused he says, "But it's your family too?"

I shake my head "No, but thank you." This is the first time I've been nice to my father, it feels weird.

As I turn away he says, "I also wanted to invite you to court for Christmas, you can bring Anoushka and Chris if you want."

I also think about this. But why is he inviting me? There must be a catch.

"There is no catch." Dimitri says "I thought you always spend Christmas with others and away from your family and also the rest of the family is coming over too."

I want to say no but the prospect of seeing my family for over seven years tempts me a lot.

"I'll think about it," I say and I walk away for good.

When I enter the room, a salon has been set up.

"Oh hai! You have a package," Emma says while curling Kathryn's hair. We acknowledge each other.

Kathryn Vasilisa Belikova is my half-sister. She and her brother are of my age, 15. She looks exactly like her mother, Rose Hathaway Belikova Yep! that's true, my daddy dearest's wife),she has the skin the same colour as the inside of an almond, and hair so deep brown that it usually looked black but with Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes.

We might not be best friends or even friends but she always gives me a chance and I respect her for that but she and her brothers are constant reminders of what I am, what I don't have and probably will never have.

Family but not family and distant bad memory, well at least I get along with her. Her brother is a different matter.

"Lenya can you get my mascara from my bag," Emma says cutting me from my day dream.

I chuck it to her; of course both of them are getting ready for the dinner. Jealousy surges through me when I see Kathryn with her long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's stunning always with equally stunning figure, with all the curves at right places. Just like her mother. Like mother, like daughter.

Before I get to open the package, there's a knock at the door. I get up to answer it. As soon as I open the door, I want to slam it in his face because standing in the doorway is my so-called half-brother, Ivan.

Ivan Mason Belikov is the elder born twin of Kathryn. He looks exactly like Dimitri that sometimes he seems to be Dimitri's own clone but he has Rose's dark brown eyes! But that is where the resemblance stops he is very arrogant and a pain in the arse I don't consider him as brother and vice versa.

"Why are you here?" I snap, unlike Kathryn, I hate him and the feelings mutual. I glare at him. I look a bit more like him than Kathryn. We've both inherited Dmitri's height and hair colour. It would have been easier to hate him if we looked completely opposites.

"I was looking for Kat. Is she ready?" His voice is also sharp.

"No and go away, I don't want to see you." I'm about to shut the door but he pushes it open.

"Why should I? And don't worry too much. I also don't have any wish to see you either."

"This is my dorm and I'm glad we feel the same."

"I just came to find my sister not to have a friendly chit chat with you."

"Wow is this friendly! Then I'd really like to see you when you're completely out of your mind, and which sister?" I say batting my eyelashes.

"You are not my sister." His voice was a snarl.

"Oh really, I thought we had the same father, so we must be twins!" Sarcasm is dripping from my voice. Ivan's scowl deepens, "Look I'm not ecstatic either but my blood is the same as yours, if we had sex it would still be incest."

Disgust is obvious on his face. "I would never sleep with you even if you were the last person on earth," he then leans in a whispers in my ear, "We don't have the same blood, I don't have the blood of a traitor."

His words don't just piss me off but they also chill me down to the bone. He somehow knows who my mother is and that terrifies me.

Instead of showing my fear, I look him squarely in the eye and say, "That's good, I completely feel the same way."

Smirking a bit, he replies cockily "If you were 'family' yous would have been invited to dinner but I can see you aren't going."

I guess this wasn't the right time to mention that I had been invited and not just 'family' were going but before I could release a witty comeback Emma voice sounds behind me.

"Kat they're going to rip each other's throats out in a minute. We should get going." And with that I'm shoved aside, and they're gone.

I slam the door, glad to be left alone. I jump up onto my bed and open the package. I shake it out on my hand and a dagger falls out.

I lift it up to the light, admiring the craftsmanship. The dagger has a simple hilt just plain silver the same colour as the blade. It's the mark at the end which interests me, two flames which wind together surrounding a rose.

My hand automatically goes to my neck where I have exactly the same mark, when my fingers rest on the place; I hear the steady rhythm of my pulse.

It's not really a birthmark it's too intricate but I've had it all my life so I don't know what to call it. I reach over to my desk and bring out a faded letter, I know the words off by heart but there a places, where blanks are. Enough to understand what is there but not enough to understand the purpose of the letter.

In the light, I see faint markings on the blade. Lifting the dagger up me cut the pad of my finger and let the blood drop on to the paper. I wait. …Nothing.

"What am I doing?" I whisper to myself, I suck my finger and get tissue to wipe up the blood, when I dab the blood on the paper no stain is left behind. Weird.

Over the next couple of hours I sit there trying to make the letter reveal it's self but nothing works, sighing I put them aside when I realise something.

When I look into the reflection of the blade, I see writing faint and silvery on the paper. I grab them and aim the light at the dagger after a few moments, I see writing on the paper but it is still too faint. I sit there for a while but the writing doesn't get any brighter then it strikes me. I need sunlight.

I look over to the sleeping figures of Emma and Kat, they got back thirty minutes ago and they are sound asleep. Grabbing some blankets and some warm clothes, I make it silently past the patrol and into the woods.

I find a good patch of sunlight and reflect the blade off it. Within minutes, the writing is visible.

_Dear Lenya_

_The worst thing about not being with you is seeing you grow up and that is what I regret the most about my actions. I know you got safely out and are in the hands of people I trust; you will then grow up with your father's family away from the cruel life of Moroi politics but if he brings you into that world be warned. There a many vipers hidden in the bushes but if I'm not telling you this or it has not happened then the consequence has completed my action._

_You may hear stories about my name and they are true, I did kill the queen but I did it for the reasons I believed were right and true. Vasilisa is a good queen and she will past her expectations but she is clay and the people her potters. She is young and will rely on people for help who can corrupt her. I know you must despise me for what I did and my cursed blood will be forever with you but I ask you to look past the normal reasons and love me like the daughter you are because I killed her to enforce a law, to save us!_

_I did love your father very much even though he didn't love me back. Now in prison awaiting the dreaded day of which I will never see you, all because I was selfish and my mind clouded with love._

_I don't want you to make the same mistakes as me and follow your heart not your brain. When you were a few hours old, I had a friend who came and made a promise to me to protect you, so you would not make the same mistakes. I also made a promise to myself that you, my daughter, will have to carry through in my place; you must protect Vasilisa from the people who endanger her, because your promise is to kill Rosemarie Hathaway._

_I know you will do me proud._

_Love from_

_Natasha Ozera_

**Thanks for reading please review: P**


	5. Chapter 5

DPOV

I stifle a yawn as I go over to knock on Christian's door in the hotel, even though he had lots of other guardians, I am the only one he is close to. The door opens and Christian is standing in the doorway, his hair is ruffled and his blue eyes swollen and bloodshot.

"Are you alright?" I demanded immediately worrying if someone upset him.

He shakes his head sadly, "No I'm fine; go get a good night's rest." He closes the door, leaving me in surprise.

Immediately I get the urge to bang on the door and demand what is wrong, but I restrain myself and walk back to my hotel room.

"Is he alright?" Roza's voice comforts me.

"Just a bit upset," I say worry lining my face.

Rose comes up to me and kisses me, "I wish Lissa is here, but she had stuff to do at court."

"Hmmm…" I agree as I respond to her, deepening her kiss. Even after being married to her for sixteen years, I can still feel the electricity crackling between us whenever we are intimate. We break apart, panting heavily trying to find our breaths. Our foreheads are touching and we are both looking into each others' eyes; we had the biggest smiles on our faces.

As I stare at Roza, couldn't help but think about what all has happened in our lives in these past sixteen years. These sixteen years were the best years of my life. There were many ups and downs in our relationship like any other husband and wife. But we faced it together.

What I remember most is the day when doctor had told us that Roza was pregnant with my child. We had been together for about three months after Lissa's coronation and Roza had started feeling ill during the mornings, had gained weight, was sleeping more than usual and was very much tired all the time. When we went to doctor, she told us the most exciting news about Roza being two months pregnant.

To say I was shocked and surprised would be understatement. I knew that Roza would never cheat on me and I also knew that with both of us being a dhampir, we would never have children. But doctor told us that Roza was shadow kissed and I was restored from Strigoi by spirit, and due to that my DNA has changed and it seems that Roza's DNA has also changed.

I proposed to her on that very day and we got married shortly after that. After six months, my son Ivan Mason Belikov (after my late charge and Roza's best friend who saved her life) and my daughter Kathryn Vasilisa Belikov were born into this world. That day was the happiest day of my life. When I saw and held them for the first time, I knew that after all that we had been through, it had been worth it. That they were the little blessings of my life.

Ivan (means God's gift, which he sure is) even though looks exactly like me, enough to be my twin as some people say, has Roza's little recklessness and attitude, but when he wants he can be as stoic and clever as a perfect guardian should be with his alertness. But Kathryn (means Pure, which her heart is) on the other hand is different. Even though she looks like my Roza, she has my calm and controlled character. But she is also loving, caring and selfless. My twins might be different with looks and character but both of them are very dedicated towards their dream of becoming guardians. Both of them are also very protective towards the people they love.

Then when the twins were of five years, we had a surprise baby, our son Nikolai (means Victorious, which he would be in his life) Christian Belikov. He is a complete mix between me and Roza. Even though he looks mostly like me, he is definitely a little Roza or shall I say a little Zemy, as his grandfather Abe had put it, with his snarky attitude and big mouth.

After three years after I married Roza, I got the biggest shock of my life.

Twins had turned three and Rose and I were visiting Baia where my family lives. We were really excited to them as it had been some time that we saw my family last time. We wanted to give a surprise but I never knew that that surprise would turn my whole world upside down.

In that trip I found out that, I am father to not only to Ivan and Kat but also to another child, Lenya Natasha Belikov. I was stunned and I didn't know what do or say anything about it. For nearly four years, my family had kept my other daughter Lenya a secret from me. Lenya is my daughter but from none other than the person I hate most in this world, Natasha Ozera.

Natasha Ozera had not only killed the late Moroi queen Tatiana Ivashkov but she also tried to put that blame on my Roza. Because of her lustful intentions, I would have lost the person who matters me the most, more than own my life itself. And she was nearly successful in it too. She had shot Roza because of which Roza and queen Vasilisa lost their bond. She is not only a murderer but she has also destroyed a number of lives for her selfish needs and she doesn't even hesitate using others for personal gains.

And that's why I hate her so much because she used my moment of weakness for her personal gain. At first when I saw Lenya, I thought how this could might have happened. When my mama told me everything, I remembered a night about which I still don't remember that much. The details of that night are still fuzzy for me to remember.

It was the day when I told my Roza that my love for her had faded, when it was still strong if not more stronger than before. But I can't tell her that because I don't deserve her after how I treated her when I was a Strigoi. That day Tasha had come to visit me. I don't know how she got permission to visit me seeing that only princess Vasilisa was allowed to see me. I was so heartbroken and Tasha tried to console me and one thing lead to another. As I said I don't remember much, I just remember waking up naked and alone in my bed with Tasha nowhere to be seen, with my mind blank of the night before.

It was then when Lenya was conceived. But I found about her after nearly four years. I still remember that day clearly. It was also the day when nearly lost my Roza and children because of my one moment of weakness. However, due to my mama and Babushka, Roza decided that we would solve this problem together.

_We are both exhausted especially the twins as they are not used to this kind of strain of travelling, but we are glad that we have finally reached Baia, our home. Before we can enter the house, Sonya comes rushing out and stops us. We tried to enter but our way was blocked._

_"No," she says her voice clear and firm._

_"Why not?" Roza asks getting impatient, as she tries to get through but Sonya stands her ground. She stares me solidly in the eye. "Dimka you first," I give an apologetic look to Roza and walk in._

_As I walk into the drawing room, it is slightly dim but my eyes adjust quickly and sitting there playing is a three year old girl she seems familiar. She looks at the stranger entering the door and looks at Babushka._

_When she comes towards me, I almost stumble back in shock because this little girl looks like Natasha Ozera._

_She is only able to reach up to my shins but hugs them furiously but when I don't respond she looks confused, tears well up in her ice blue eyes and she runs off crying. Karolina gives me a furious look and walks after her._

_I stand there in shock, "Who was that?" I ask my voice shaking, I already knew the answer but I was dreading it._

_Mama stands up and looks me in the eye,"Dimka she's your daughter" she pauses letting that information sink in "do you know who the mother is?"_

_"No." I shake my head but I know who exactly the mother is but I can't bring myself to say it, "No, she can't be, I only have two children and they are Ivan and Kathryn."_

_"Yes, they are but she's your child too. She also needs you in her life."_

_"WHAT!" Roza's voice brings be out of shock and into fear._

_We turn round and see her standing in the doorway, her eyes full of betrayal and anger._

_"Roza…" I say trying to some way to say sorry. But instead of listening, she pushes past me and into the kitchen._

_I slump down drained. I hear mama and Babushka whispering and they too enter the kitchen. I look up at Viktoria, "When did she come here?" my voice is shaking; I could lose Roza and my children and that is something I couldn't bear._

_"She arrived on our doorstep in blankets with a name but nothing else, we knew she was your child immediately but Rose was not her mother."_

_I put my head in my hands, I'm close to tears. I feel hatred towards Tasha, how dare her, even after she almost killed Roza now also she's trying wreaking havoc in my life. I was just another pawn in her games._

_"What's her name?" I ask my voice barely a whisper._

_"Lenya, Lenya Natasha Belikov"_

_"Little angel," I say under my breath, at that moment the kitchen door opens and Mama and Babushka step out._

_I immediately stand up and enter into kitchen; Roza's head is in her arms and when she looks up her eyes are red and swollen._

_This sight breaks my heart, "Roza, Roza, Roza" I rush to her and envelop her in a hug._

_"I am so sorry. I had no idea about this. I love you so much and I can't bear to lose either you or our children. I am so sorry." I murmur into her ear._

_She sniffles "It's alright, you had no clue, and they told me that. It's alright; everything is going to be alright. "No it's not, she's still here," I say._

_"Don't speak like that" she takes my head in her hands, "She's still your daughter, and it isn't her fault. She didn't ask to be born."_

_A little hiccup makes us turn round and see Lenya cowering behind Karoline's legs. Karoline pushes her forward and after a hesitant more, she runs up to Rose and places something in her hand. I couldn't see what it is but it made her smile and after that, I knew we could work this out._

After that, Roza slowly started to accept Lenya as her daughter. During our whole stay, Rose treated her as her own and gave Lenya a love of mother, which she hasn't got from her own. Even though I haven't told the complete truth about Lenya's identity to her, she is okay with it. But it will always haunt me that unintentionally, I had cheated on Roza.

It's not that I don't love Lenya; I love her as much as I love Kathryn. Even if Lenya isn't Roza's daughter, for me both Lenya and Kathryn are equal. After all, they both are my daughters even if both of them are born to different mothers. I love and care for both of them equally.

Tomorrow is the day when I am going to meet Lenya after not seeing her for three years. I know it's a bit too long and unfair when I always meet my other children on their every holiday and spend some family time together. But Lenya has always been hateful towards me. I know that even after finding about her, I still left her with my family and at age of six, I suddenly transferred her to St Vladimir's Academy. Then suddenly Babushka died.

This all had greatly affected her, making her hating me. But I only wanted good for her. I transferred her because I thought it would do her good. That way she would be able to mingle with her other siblings and would be able to form a bond with them. And must say that I am impressed that Kathryn was very accepting towards Lenya. Kat tried to form a bond with her and she was also partly successful in it too. But with Ivan it's a different story. I don't know why both of them hate each with passion. Even I tried to bring them together, but they are like stubborn magnets, which repel each other. Even though Nikolai is ten years old, he knows that Lenya is his half-sister and is more open towards her than his elder brother is.

I am nervous, really nervous. You might think the great guardian Dimitri Belikov nervous. But I am nervous because I'm meeting Lenya again after three years.

As the doors opened, a nostalgic feeling is felt I remember that this is the same way through which I brought Roza and queen after their two years of illicit freedoms. I can't help but smile a bit remembering her reaction.

Everyone bows down on their knees apart from guardians as they are on continuous alert for any kind of danger from anywhere, as Queen Vasilisa enters commons. She held her head high, walking quickly through dhampir section but acknowledging few of them. As she gets further along she talks longer and acknowledges more, especially to the Mori who are taking combat lessons and offensive magic classes. They have started taking these classes from their tenth grade.

I stand behind the royal table my eyes alert, one thing that catches my eye is someone slipping out of the back door, Lenya.

I want to follow but I stand my ground. Christian catches my gaze of direction,

"Go," he whispers and with that I slip silently like a shadow.

I found her leaning against an oak tree, closing her eyes concentrating on something.

When I tried to talk to her, she snapped back at me. I was shocked but I refused to show it, I could tell that she was hurt but she didn't show it.

Why can't she understand I love her so much and I brought her here so that she can have a bright future and spend some time with her siblings? And grow with them and try form bond with them.

"Hey Comrade," Roza's voice called out to me and relief washes over me. Lenya then says goodbye very sharply and walks off.

I lean against the tree, tired and hurt, Roza sees this and consoles me.

"It's alright; she will understand eventually that you love her too. Don't you remember, I also hated my mother for a long time and then you used to say that give her a chance. She will eventually come back to her family."

"I guess you're right." I sigh. "We better get going."

The next day, Christian wanted to check on the offensive magic practice was going on. I accompanied him. At first, I was really surprised to find Lenya in that class.

Then we sparred together. I was quite impressed by her dedication towards being a guardian. She not only managed to save her charge's life but also her fellow guardian's too.

After the lesson, I pull Lenya aside when she was leaving the classroom.

"What now?" she hisses.

"You did well." I comment her to which she looked surprised as if I was going to criticize her.

I sigh, "You were determined to save Chris even your life is on the line."

"I guess, you didn't pull me away to praise me, I do have lessons to go to," she says the harshness in her voice is much softer now.

I roll my eyes, "I wanted to invite you to dinner with the family."

She thinks about it for a minute, then says "I'm fine, thank you."

I feel hurt which I know would be clearly shown on my face despite my guardian mask. Why can't she just accept me as her father?

"I don't think, 'your' family will appreciate it."

Now I am really confused, "But it's your family too?"

She shakes her head "No, but thank you."

This is the first time she has been decent to me ever since I brought her here.

As she turn away, I say, "I also wanted to invite you to court for Christmas, you can bring Anoushka and Chris if you want."

"Why? There must be a catch." I hear her murmur to herself.

"There is no catch." I say, "I thought you always spend Christmas with others and away from your family and also the rest of the family is coming over too."

"I'll think about it," she says and walks away.

I'm glad that I have time with my family, talking and seeing them but I do wish Lenya is here, I mean, she is family and all but Kat said that Ivan and her where about to kill each other. I don't understand why they hate each other so much.

"I wonder who would have won!" Kat says looking at me.

"Sorry, what is the conversation?" I ask confused.

Kat sighs, "Me and Emma were wondering if Lenya and Ivan got in a fight who would have won."

"I would have, of course. There is no doubt in that little sister." Ivan scoffs.

"I'm not sure she was pretty good in training, she might be able to take you down" Emma jokes.

I smile, Lenya performance in training made me proud, the courage she had to defend her friend. I had invited her to dinner to make a peace but when she refused, it hurt a lot. At least Christmas option was more successful, I think because she can bring her friends along with her and that my family was coming over made the offer more tempting. At least she didn't say no. And I take that as a good sign.

"Don't forget that I am the son of world's two most badass guardians. I can kick anyone's ass." Ivan said proudly.

"Whatever and papa," Kat says sharply.

"Yes my angel?"

"What's happening for Christmas?"

"Not a lot, but family is coming over and also your mom's parents too."

"Is Lenya coming to stay with us?" Niko question cuts me short.

I debate and decide to answer truthfully, "I don't know, she has to decide."

"I hope she doesn't come to stay with us." Ivan says not making it discreet.

"Ivan!" Rose says in shock, "She is family. Believe it or not but she is your sister just like Kat. So you will treat her with respect and love."

"I'll ask her tomorrow," Kat says finally. I nod maybe we can make some peace at last.

"I can't believe at what Ivan said at dinner," Roza says to me getting into bed.

"I agree," I say pulling the covers up. "Goodnight. I love you."

"Night. And love you too." she said, curling up against me.

Just before I doze off, I realise why Christian was so upset…because this is the very day Natasha Ozera died.

15 YEARS EARLIER

TASHA'S POV

I sit there my eyes sore from the tears I have shed, not because of my impending death but because of my daughter.

I look over to my two-month old daughter, wrapped in blankets sleeping peacefully. That's what she does; sleep, due to the charm I set on her.

I look around my cell, every site familiar to me. This has been my home for the last eleven months. I'm here because of that Bitch Rose Hathaway and Dimka. No, _Dimitri_, I chide myself. He's the one reason that started this off.

I look over at Lenya; I hate her and love her. She is the reminder of the love I never had and can never have but she is my life, what I will achieve even when I'm gone. I had loved Dimitri very much, even now I still love him. At first when he refused to be my guardian, I thought he just might have needed more time. But when I came to know about the truth, I was heartbroken.

He loved Rose. I don't know what he finds in her to love so much that he even abandoned his dream of having family. I could have given him a social status, financial security, even more, a family when Rose had nothing to give him.

I was so blindly in love that when Dimitri was restored from his Strigoi state, I had decided that I would show him that I am better for him than that Rose. I had to compel his guardians outside his room to meet him. When I saw him heartbroken, I knew that this is the right time to convince him to be mine but he was crying over his Roza. I so desperate for his love that I had to take advantage of his weakness and with little compulsion to make him forget her and to make love to me instead.

Even though after that, I was guilty to take such drastic step with him, I was happy. I will to do anything for him and his love. That's why I had to kill Tatiana. I did it for me, for our daughter. But he still loved Rose and stood with her the whole time.

I sighed. There was no use of crying over the past.

Because he had never loved me nor he ever will. It always had been Rose and it always would be.

I crossed over to her and lift the bandage up and on her skin is a tattoo, a compulsion tattoo filled with all the elements.

I turn round and see a hooded figure, and then he lift's the hood up. Robert Doru is standing before me. He is the one that tattooed Lenya and made all the charms that made her sleep, me appear not pregnant and made Lenya appear not visible. It is a lot of strain on him but he wants to avenge his brother's death and I want revenge.

I guess we have the same motives.

The guards knew I was pregnant but thought it was Ethan Moore's child then a "miscarriage" happened.

"Don't forget," I say sternly, I might not be able to hurt him but he knows my threats apply.

His brown eyes that were distant a moment ago are now trained on me. "I won't," his voice, is indifferent.

He holds out his arms and I reluctantly pick up Lenya place her carefully in his arms.

"So have you heard the news?" He asks me.

"What news?"

"That Rose is no longer Ms. Rose Hathaway, that she from now on is known as Mrs Rosemarie Hathaway Belikova. In fact, they married each other 8 months ago."

Hurt and despair crushed my heart. I always knew this would happen. However, I thought after my death, I wouldn't be alive to hear the news that would shatter me completely.

"What? But why? I mean, why so early?"

"So you haven't heard the astounding news, have you?"

"If you can't remember that for past eleven months I have been in this jail, then this is your reminder. So, no, I haven't heard any astounding news what so ever!"

"Lenya is not his only child."

"What? What are you taking about?"

"Two months back Rose Belikov gave birth to fraternal twins; a boy and a girl, fathered by none other than her husband Dimitri Belikov. Yes, Dimitri has two other children Ivan Mason Belikov and Kathryn Vasilisa Belikov, apart from your daughter."

"No, no. It's not possible." My heart is shattering more, bit by bit.

"It seems like you underestimated spirit's power. Don't forget that they both are not normal dhampirs. Rose was shadow kissed and Dimitri was restored from Strigoi. Anyways I have to go now, I don't have much time. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I say to Lenya knowing that this is last time I get to see her, I kiss her on the forehead and wish her good luck in life and watch them disappear into the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys this is not a new chap just an update of chap 6, chap 7 will hopefully be up on sat Anyway I want to thank Vampzgirl for editing and ideas anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own VA.

Due to the fact that I didn't get back into bed until late evening nor me stressing over and the contents of the letter plus the boringness of Moroi Culture 2 it's no wonder I fell asleep.

"What time did you to sleep last night?" Chris asks ruffling his hair.

I frown. When did he start doing that? "Late," I say stifling a yawn

Anoushka gave me a disapproving look, "Anyway have you decided yet?" she asks, I know she is talking about the decision to come to court. I told them morning and they don't mind since we usually stay here or go to Chris' place. Anoushka's parents were in London, England and she can't be bothered to fly back every holiday and I have no place to go usually so we crash there or stay here.

"Dunno," I shrug this was another factor that kept me up half of the night, "depends if I can deal with Ivan and James!" Due to my luck James is coming along with us. So I have to deal with two dickheads instead of one.

"James isn't that bad," Chris says jumping out of the way for any possible hits, "and neither is Ivan," giving me a nervous look.

I glare; I didn't have the energy for any physical violence now. "Come on, I know what will cheer you up."

I raise my eyebrows, "Oh come on, it's Edie's party, I'm surprised you haven't realised it yet, she's been boasting about it all week," Chris says exasperatedly.

"I thought it is invitation only," Anoushka says.

Now it is my turn to give the exasperated look, "You know what she's like. As long as she doesn't hate you can go," Chris says obviously. "And it's going to be awesome" Chris tries to win us over.

I debate internally, Edie's parties are amazing but with my stellar reputation I decide to miss it, "Nah it's a past time and also I got caught last time" I give him a pointed stare which he ignores.

"Come on Nousky," Chris pleads.

"Well if Lenya not going then I'm not either," Nousky decides.

"Well at least you won't seem gay," I say with mock cheeriness.

Chris shoots me a glare, "Yeah, but I'll seem like a loner, instead,"

"Come on Nousky you'll love to go," Chris pleads.

"Well, maybe," She caves in, "But Lenya please come, it will make you feel better."

I cave in, "Fine I will go, only to shut you up."

"What about Christmas?" Nousky prompts.

"Fine, I'll give my answer," I sigh and walking over to Kat who is talking to Emma.

When we got there the party was in full swing.

"Hey," Edie staggers precariously towards us.

"Hey," I greet back looking at her unnaturally high heels and thinking how on earth is she still alive, at least I had the sense to wear pumps.

"You weren't invited to this if _I_recall correctly," Edie says pulling a failed thoughtful look.

"Can we come in?" I ask half hoping she says no.

"Yeah, sure, just don't start a fight," and with that she staggers off and just at the right moment her boyfriend Seth catches her. Edie and Seth both are really weird names but both are one of the most popular people in our year.

"Lenya, look," Nousky says.

I follow her line of direction and understand what Edie means by not starting a fight because James is here, which would consequently mean that Ivan is here. I groan inwardly. I turn back round but Chris grabs me by the arm and forces me away from the exit.

"Come on give it a shot, you don't have to be within a meter of them," Chris suggests.

I agree but I want to slam my head on a desk. Of course, James would be here, after all he's Edie's cousin and always first on the list of these parties and wherever James goes so does Ivan goes.

After Chris and Nousky leave me, I just stand next to the wall drinking whatever form of crappy alcohol that is in my cup. Since my bottle of vodka was confiscated, all the good stuff had gone.

I look around and cross my arms feeling a little self-conscious, everyone is dressed up and I'm here in jeans and my favourite top …well its Nousky top but I wear it so much, it might as well be mine.

Unfortunately, due to my luck, somehow Ivan staggered into my meter radius.

"Wait until I tell daddy how his star boy is getting wasted in the parties," I say sarcastically I know I should stop but it's too good an opportunity to miss.

"You have no right to judge me Bitch!" this caught a few people's attention.

"Well you'll be glad to know I'm coming to spend some quality time with you, brother."

"How many times do I have to tell you you're not my sister!" he growls "You are the daughter of a murderess."

I am truly shocked and equally scared by his words but all I do is staring him down.

You know animals can sense fear, well Ivan was an animal.

His cocky grin splits into a smile that would have matched the Cheshire cat's and I would have punched that off his face if Chris didn't intervene.

"Wow, calm down and step away from IVAN." Chris pushes me back and I see James doing the same thing to Ivan. I still fix my glare on Ivan though.

"Hey what's happening?" Edie staggers towards the scene.

I break my gaze and turn on one of my biggest smiles, "Nothing, everything's fine," and I walk away.

The rest of the party blurs away and soon it's over, it's a miracle no one died slipping on the ice or got caught.

I wake up to something soft being thrown at my head.

"Wake up, Lenya you have 45 minutes to get packed and ready," Emma shouts over the blare of the hairdryer.

"Give me 5 more minutes," I grumble pulling the covers over my head to try and block out the noise.

Instead of being left alone I have cold air blasted into my ear by Kats hairdryer. "Get up, we're flying in an hour," she shouts putting up the hair dryer to one more notch, and this gets me out of bed.

I yawn and look in the mirror, my brown hair is sticking up all over the place and my eyes have bags under them and a little bloodshot. I look over to Kat and Emma, they drank more than me last night but it is all covered up by makeup.

I grab some clothes and head into the bathroom which is pretty much empty of Kat's and Emma's products and only my tiny makeup case and toiletries remain.

I change into my most comfortable jeans and a top and put some concealer under my eyes to lessen last night. I try and make my hair tamer by dragging a hair brush through it and putting it in a ponytail. Then I brush my teeth and _voila_ all ready, I shudder at the thought of how early Kat and Emma had to get up to look perfect every morning.

I grab my toiletry bag and stuff it in a duffel bag followed by clothes in a couple of minutes I am ready.

"Done," I say closing the zip. "Now can I go back to bed", I say exasperatedly.

"That's it," Emma says in shock, "and we're about to go, so no."

I look longingly at my bed, "and what do you mean by that's it, we aren't doing anything special are we?"

"Um actuall-"Kat begins and is cut off by the knock on our door.

"Are you ready yet? We're going." Ivan says through the door.

I'm about to get up and answer but Kat beats me to it. I look around seeing if I missed anything and my eyes fall on the place where I keep the dagger and the letter which I've hidden since reading it. Part of me thinks that I really shouldn't bring it because of what that dagger is destined for but some part of me thinks why not, the dagger is charmed silver, it might come in handy and what if anyone finds the letter, so I pocket both the dagger and letter.

"Yep," she says dragging her suitcase through the door which is held politely by Ivan and the same when Emma goes through, but when I follow he lets go off the door. Luckily I don't have much to carry so I swing the door open with my foot ignoring the crash and walk through swinging my bag onto my shoulder almost hitting Ivan in the face, as if I cared.

At the bottom of the plan I see Chris and Anoushka; Anoushka doesn't look too bad but Chris has the worst of it and when I look over at Ivan, he hasn't done that much better either which makes my morning slightly happier.

"How are you?" I shout in Chris's ear earning a death look, "Your idea," I remind him.

"Yep and it wasn't my best, I admit," he groans squinting his eyes and rubbing his head.

On the plane, it's only two-seaters and when Chris and Nousky sit together I mouth traitors which they ignore.

I lie back in my comfortable seat (we are on a private jet) I get an unwelcome visitor. I open my eyes slightly and see James getting comfortable in his seat.

"Why aren't you sitting with Ivan?" I ask closing my eyes this conversation was no the effort for my eyes to open.

"Dimitri won't let Nick and Lucas sit together so he made Ivan next to Nick so that he can control his brother," he replies still not moving.

I let my self-smile if those two sat next to each other, the plane might blow up. "Why did you sit here then?" I question my eyes half open.

"Didn't want to be a loner and I'm always happy to help a damsel in distress," he says a smile playing on his lips.

My eyes are fully open. "You'll be the one crying out for help if you don't shut up," I say almost jokingly which surprises me and James.

"If you say so." Even though the rest of the flight is in silence the last comment left a smile on my lips and probably on his as well.

When I get off I'm cornered my Nousky.

"You were flirting with James," she says in a not very quiet whisper.

"No I wasn't," I say, defensively. Was I?

"Yes, you were!" she presses her point.

"No I wasn't," I say hoping this time the message got across but all she does is roll her eyes and says,

"If that what you say," and then carries down the steps of the plane leaving me in bafflement.

Rose, Guardian Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur are waiting for us, there are greetings all round making me feel a little bit awkward and out of place. I even feel regret when I see Rose and Dimitri kiss and the utter love for Rose in his eyes and I think back to the letter which seems ice cold along with the dagger in my back pocket and a pit of guilt is in my stomach.

What surprises me even more is when Rose hugs me furiously and looks me in the eye and says "Your always welcome here Lenya and remember this is your home as much as Kat's and Ivan's okay. All I can do is nod before she pulls me in for another hug.

And the pit in my stomach becomes deeper.

Thanks for reading and review

**A/N : As I said earlier chap 7 will hopefully be up on sat which is my birthday so I want to treat you guys**


	7. Chapter 7

I drop the enormously heavy suitcase to the floor, questioning my sanity since I volunteered to carry one of Anoushka's suitcases up the stairs because I couldn't be bothered to use the elevator.

I dump my significantly lighter bag onto one of the two beds in the room and step outside to the empty hall way.

I check my watch and decide to do some exploring; I have 10 minutes till we have to pick up babushka.

I peek around the wall and see a maze of hallways wondering where the people are; they said something about getting conformation for something. I wasn't really listening. I was too occupied worrying about my arms not falling off.

After the third wrong turn I get a sense of how big this place is. Yes, I know it's part of the palace since both Rose and Dimitri being the head of the Queen's and Prince's guardians, they kind off reside in it. Meaning the rooms we got given were massive and about three times the space of the dorms back at St Vlad's.

"Hello little dhampir," a voice behind me says making me jump out of my skin and snap my head back into the direction of the person.

"Hello," I reply coolly even though I know I've just been caught like a rabbit in the headlamps.

"Are you Belikov's other daughter?" the person asks and his sharp green eyes unnerving me.

"Yep. Other daughter." I reinforce the point "Lord Ishkavov." I add.

He is about to start speaking when Kat runs into the hallway. "I've been looking for you! Come on, we have to go!" She runs off making me leave in a hurry, looking like I regret it and run after her.

When I finally get to the entrance Ivan looks bored, Rose looks worried and Nickolas is in a deep conversation with Lucas, probably thinking of what other mischief they can get up to.

"Okay, let's go," I announce my presence.

"Finally, I almost died of boredom. Where on earth were you? Mount Everest?" Ivan says smirking.

"No, I got lost, but I wish I was. If you were there, I would have climbed the pushed you off it." I stick out my tongue and storm to the exit.

* * *

><p>I hate fate, I really do. I mean what kind out sick person would sit me next to Ivan on a 2 hour car journey?<p>

I don't mind sitting next to Kat or Nickolas its way better than sitting next to Ivan. I mean the risk of us killing each other and sending the car off the road is off the charts.

To reduce the chances of this happening, I put my earphones in and listen to music. This unfortunately only lasts for an hour due to my common sense of not charging it up before we left.

"Out of battery," Ivan points out.

"No shit, Sherlock," I say closing my eyes hoping in particular that he will get the message but apparently he is so stupid that he doesn't.

"Trying to get some sleep from your dealings at night, I'm guessing," Ivan says cockily and it takes all my resistance not to punch him in the face since I think it will be not the best way to stay on good terms with Babushka if I punch her eldest grandson in the face. Also _that_ might send the car off the road. And everyone else doesn't deserve to, only Ivan does, of course.

I turn my back towards him and block out the rest of his irritating comments.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. Why didn't they take the jet to the court? It'd be so much easier," Ivan complains as we are sitting in the arrivals hall waiting.<p>

"I don't know why you don't figure that out yourself," I pipe in.

"Your comments aren't helpful," Ivan snaps back.

My retort is at the back of my mouth when Kat steps in-between us "Can you guys, call it truce just until Babushka is here? Okay?"

I agree my turning my back fully on Ivan and put all my attention on Kat. "So where were you earlier?"

"Oh singing for a ball," Kat looks surprised.

"Oh, how fun," I say sarcastically. Balls were not my thing, neither were dresses, high heels and bracelets. I would rather face a horde of Strigoi then put them on.

Kat look got even more surprised and Ivan's famous smirk is plastered on his face.

"What?!" I demand "Why are you supri-" it dawned on me "No, no I'm _not_ going."

"Yes you are. There's no backing out," Ivan's voice teased me. This is too much. I spin round and my hand automatically going to my back pocket where my dagger is. I want to make him pay, he doesn't know anything about me, and I think I'll scare him. My hand slips into my pocket, the look on my face must be absolutely murderous because the smirk on his face slips.

I suddenly take out my hand out of my pocke. What was I about to do? I could have killed him. Instead of collapsing and crying. I turn about on strained confusion.

"I can't go; I have no one to go with."

Ivan and Kat give each other knowing looks. "What about James?" she asks casually.

"What!" I splutter. "No. You're both mad, I can't go with him. He hates me."

"No he doesn't. And you were flirting with him," Kat says slyly.

"What? No, I was not flirting with James," I say horrified

"Well it was pretty obvious to anyone who was looking," Ivan adds in, bored. "Really I thought better of you, it was so obvious. Wait, scratch that. It wouldn't be obvious to someone like you."

I roll my eyes at his sarcastic remark. "So who are you going with Kat," I ask smoothly hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, Milo," confused by the subject matter "Why do you ask?"

This perks up Ivan. "Milo, you're going to the ball with _Milo_!" He gives half a bemused and horrified look. "Milo, that curly haired, browned eyed blonde?"

"Yes, that Milo," Kat says exasperatedly.

"But," Ivan splutters, "you could do so much better. I mean he's had a crush on you for ages, and you never looked his way and _now_ you're going to the ball with him."

"Yes, I thought I would give him a chance," rolling her eyes at her brother she turns and we both burst out laughing.

Ivan glares particularly at me and says in a dignified way. "I was surprised. And your face was worse when we were talking about James."

Before I could release a comment Babushka comes in along with the rest of the family. To say the least, I didn't run screaming into Babushka's arms but I was the first to hug her.

"Babushka," I murmur hugging her even more tightly. Even though it has been seven years, she still looked the same and hugging her brought so many memories.

"Vnuchka," she murmurs back into my hair. This moment would have been perfect if Ivan hadn't piped up.

"She doesn't deserve to hug her," Ivan grumbles and I am about to shoot him a dirty look but Kat gets there before I do.

"Ouch."

"She has the right. That's her Babushka too," Kat hisses.

I turn and hug the rest of the family; some of them I have never seen but they know of me but they recognise Ivan, Kat and Nickolas. This makes me grit my teeth; I'm closer to them than they were.

Vicktoria hugs rose and murmurs something in her ear about Rolan and that she was right.

* * *

><p>Squinting my eyes and yawning at the early sunlight. I step out of the car ignoring the massive bit of ice under my feet.<p>

I would have fallen flat on my back if James didn't catch me. "What are you doing s here so late?" I ask, curious.

"Was bored. Nothing to do apart from staying up," James answers casually swinging one of the bags over his shoulder.

"Fine then you can carry luggage," I reply smiling as I chucked a bag at him along with a snowball.

"This means war!" He drops the suitcase and runs after me making me drop my load as well and run off, trying not to crack my head open.

We only stop when Dimitri shouts at us "Stop behaving like children and help out."

Both soaking wet and cold we trudge back to our abandoned load and grudgingly make our way back.

"Oh Dimka," Babushka gasps along with the rest of the family. I can see why they're impressed. Even though their house is adjoined to the main palace, this is still quite grand. Even I am partly shocked.

Even in winter you can tell how well kept the garden is and the definite indication of how large their house is. Well, it used to be the royal apartments but they knocked down walls and made a house with a row of apartments in the bottom.

I would say the best part is the foyer, with its high roofed and chandelier, makes for a grand opening.

I drop my load, trudge to the elevator and punch a button hoping it's the right floor.

"Hey why did you hit floor 6? We're on floor 4," James observes standing next to me.

I shrug. My eyelids feel like lead. The floor looks quite comfy, actually; if we get stuck that's where I'm sleeping.

James laughs, I guess I spoke out loud or he can read minds. When we finally get to the floor, I drag myself out the door and reach into my pockets desperately trying to find the key to my room.

"Hey, is this yours?" James asks holding up my key and the dagger.

My eyes widen and my hand goes to my pocket and clutch round the piece of folded paper relived that it's there but the cold silver of the dagger is missing.

"Yeah," I reply trying to keep my voice steady, "I was looking for those." I put on forced smile "Thanks."

I walk and take both items away from him, "Night," I say and turn round.

"Charmed silver that," James observes. "Useful".

Just before I slip in to my room James calls out "Where did you get it?"

"Family," I reply briskly before shutting the door behind me crawling into bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The first thing I wake up to is a high ceiling; sitting up with the lights fully on I can really appreciate how big the room is, it is massive. I mean we have our own TV and an enormous on suite bathroom.<p>

"Apparently this is the small one," Anoushka says standing in the door way. "Kat's and Emma's is bigger."

"No wonder Kat has all the room for her clothes," I muse.

"Come on, get dressed and meet us downstairs, if you want to go on an architectural tour of the courts."

I make a face. "No thanks, I'd rather spend the day trapped in a locked room with James than that."

Anoushka raises her eyebrows "What!" I exclaim "He's not that bad."

"Just get dressed." She sighs and leaves me to puzzle out what I did.

Within five minutes I dress myself, eat some cold French pastries and down stairs. We are greeted by a blond, curly-haired, brown-eyed boy who matches the perfect description of Milo.

"Hey," he says almost too cheerful for the lack of sleep I got.

"Hey." I stifle a yawn. "So what are we doing this morning?"

"I don't know. How about shopping?" Kat's voice makes half of us groan (including me).

"Okay." The way Milo is staring at Kat almost makes him pitiful, poor guy.

"Can't we spar or something?" I suggest hoping the male population in our group will overwhelm the horrible idea of shopping.

"No," Kat's voice was indignant. "We have to find dresses, including you Lenya."

I face plant. "God, don't remind me of that."

"You're going to the ball?" James asks curiously.

"Yes, well more like being dragged kicking and screaming into it, but yes I'm going."

"And that's why you're coming with me." Kat takes my arm. "You guys don't have to come with us," she calls out to Ivan, James, Chris and Milo.

After about the fifth shop, I snap.

"I don't understand," I complain.

"Understand what?" Kat asks putting down the bottle of nail polish she was holding.

"Why you bother. I mean were trained to be guardians. There's no point in looking pretty."

Kat sighs look at my hands, not bothering to do I look at hers. Perfectly manicured and moisturised almost a Mori's hands but they have the same calluses as mine.

"You just have to look after yourself; it's not all about looking pretty." She chucks me some hand cream, "It's about being able to get up and do the job properly and if you can't punch hard enough due to the cracks in your hands, you've failed."

I flinch due to her words and the stinging in my hands where I've rubbed the hand cream into the cracks.

After a full day off just milling around, I go back to the apartments exhausted.

"Had a fun day?" Chris calls out to me from the comfy chairs in the foyer.

"Don't push it," I warn, "I can still take you guys out."

I collapse into a chair next to James and consider the chances of falling asleep when Babushka comes in.

"Oh, the court is such a beautiful place," she exclaims "It feels like Russia, but Russia is better."

I smile a bit, but that is wiped off my face when the rest of the family comes in. There are hugs and kisses again but know I feel like a stranger…not part of them.

Half way through this James asks not so subtly, "When did you get the dagger?"

Silence. I think for words "Got when I was young."

"What dagger Vnuchka dear?" Babushka asks worry lining her face.

"Oh, it came with the letter," I lie.

"Where is it? I'm quite an expert on daggers myself," Ibrahim asks.

"Oh," I fake confusion. "I must have left it in my bedroom"

I feel terrible for lying to them; how can I complete the deed? I would be destroying so much. Something in me calls me selfish to disobey my mother's last wish but wouldn't it be more selfish to kill so much love? A burning in my head starts to become apparent.

"Ouch," I mutter.

"Are you alright?" Rose asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I wave it off. "It's just a bit off a headache, I think,. I'll go for a light down." Trying not to fall over I walk calmly over to the lift and go upstairs

.

The headache subsides quickly except it didn't feel like a normal headache

It felt like fire.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were hectic. With getting ready, going shopping after shopping and fitting after fitting. By the end of this I was at the end of my rope.

"Why do I have to wear these?" I complain about the heels which were murdering my feet.

"Because you're wearing them for the ball," Emma calmly says while flicking through her magazine.

This takes me back a bit, "What these exact ones! Why?"

"Because they match your dress." Kat bluntly states, emerging in a stunning midnight blue strapless dress.

"You know it's the Solstice ball," I remark.

"So?" Kat questions.

"It's meant to be…wintery," I explain.

"It's blue and wait till you see your dress!" Kat looks excited at this prospect however I on the other hand groan outwardly and inwardly due to the lack of feminine taste, the choosing of my outfit belonged in the hands of Kat, Emma and Nousky. This meant unfortunately I have to be measured every single time.

"Can I at least sit down?" I whine while looking with envy at the couch Emma is sitting on.

"Why are you complaining so much?" Nousky says giving me a disapproving look.

"It's a _ball_," I groan trying to stress my point and to implicate that further I exaggerate with my arms almost making me topple over.

"So? It's better than running 20 times round the track," Nousky counters.

"I would rather do that," I grumble, "and anyway I don't have anyone to go with"

Now all three of them give me an exasperated look,.

"What!" I protest, "I have no one to go with!"

"We all thought you're going with James," Kat says confused.

"Oh," I say quietly at the same time the boys decide to walk in.

"Hey, what's up?" Chris casually asks taking the last place on the sofa, I glare daggers at him, and Ivan takes this as a time to jab.

"Bad day huh?" He gives a 'sympathetic' smile, "anyway you didn't miss much, we were just sparing."

I turn my gaze to Ivan; he knows how much I would prefer sparing to this. I wonder how much a mark a stiletto would make if I threw it at his head.

Milo burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, joker?" Ivan asks with steel in his voice.

"You don't realise it, do you?" Milo's eyes are full of laughter as he looks between me and Ivan.

"No, we don't," I say cautiously.

"That you're so alike."

"What!" Me and Ivan both exclaim in disgust ; we both completely disagree with Milo's idea.

"But you are, you're both strong headed, stubborn and strong willed."

"My best bits," Ivan boasts.

"And his worst," I mutter at the end, which everyone hears.

Before me and Ivan could start arguing again the fitting lady comes in.

"We need to decide a colour," the lady says, observing me carefully.

At this I cross my arms, and send a death glare Kat who had just got out of the changing and back in normal clothes.

Ignoring it, Kat starts discussing and quickly joined by Nousky.

Seeing the free space I run as fast as I can without killing myself and launch into the chair, however I misjudged.

"Oomph," went my pillow.

"Oh sorry," I quickly reply my face red as ever, since I landed on James lap instead of the seat next to him.

"It's okay," James says while I move over into the seat I was planning to land in. Taking off the murderous shoes and rubbing my sore feet, James starts to go slightly red.

"Um... Lenya," he says stammering a bit, and then taking a deep breath he quickly spits out "Wouldtouliketogototheballwithme?"

It takes me a moment to comprehend what he is saying but I get the message, "Um... Yeah I guess." I say in a silent room my face redder than James.

James nods happily a grin on his face while Ivan smirks. Subconsciously I grip the shoe to wipe that smirk off his face.

But luckily for him, the conversation about colours attracts my attention.

"I mean look at her eyes," the lady points out "Ice Blue, I mean we should focus on that."

"Hmmm…. they are significant," Kat ponders.

"Yeah _really_ significant," Ivan says with ice in his tone.

This makes me grip the shoe harder, planning to throw it at Ivan's head hoping to leave a permanent mark.

Nousky seeing the way my hand gripped the shoe and the murderous look on my face quickly says "I think we're done here. Shall we go back?"

All of us agree, apart from Kat and Emma who need to finalise plans, they will be delivered tomorrow, the day of the ball.

Leaning against one of the ancient building, a guardian catches my eye. He isn't doing much, just guarding the area, but it's the fact that there are a greater number of guardians by the area next to the forest near the wards.

A security threat the bells ring off in my head, and making my mind up, I'm about to go over but Kat and Emma come out of the shop carrying shopping bags.

When we make it back to the apartments it's almost diner but none of us are hungry.

"What shall we do?" I say completely bored.

This causes everyone to think and surprisingly Ivan comes up with a good idea.

"What about we go and spar?" he suggests.

I find myself nodding, which makes Ivan light up in a smirk knowing he's right. Rolling my eyes, I gather up the bags and head to the lift.

"Down here in five," I say. "Don't be late," I add the extra warning for the girls.

To say the least I was impressed by the training centre.

"How did you get access to this place?" Kat says impressed.

"Oh, my mum is head for the training of Moroi," Milo says, I nod in appraisal. His mum is Mia Rinaldi who was one of the first people who taught combat for Moroi.

"Magic or no magic?" I ask tying up my hair ready to fight, immediately this causes conflict; the three Moroi want to practice but the rest of us, which are the majority, don't want to be burnt, drowned or suffocated.

"Come on," Nousky insists, "We never get to use it against dhampirs."

"But when will we need to fight Moroi?" Ivan says cockily but a death glare is quickly followed by Kat and I.

Being the peace maker, Milo comes up with an agreement, "What if we alternate the days so magic is on one and non-magic is on the next." This seems like a reasonable decision so we start setting out the mats for sparring and buckets of water in case things set itself on fire, even though James said he would be careful.

To be honest I didn't expect much of a fight from Milo but I was surprised, he hadn't told us his element, to keep as a surprise, but I pinned him down as a water user but I was wrong.

Jumping onto a wooden bench to escape a hit a feel the wood weakening, widening by eyes I leap off the object just before it breaks.

Milo couldn't do that much since earth wasn't that present in the Gym plus anything greater than weaken wood and moving a vine slightly tired him out too much.

This meant that his hand to hand combat was almost as good as a Dhampir and that he was one of the most fun people to spar with.

After gaining many more bruises, foreshadowing of sore muscles, it is time for dinner, once the mats are put away, I drink the rest of my water in one go.

"Thanks for saving some for us," Chris says sarcastically, sweat gleaming on his dark skin.

"Should have brought your own," I say flippantly.

I swing my bag over my shoulder and walk out of the door, after a couple of breaths of the crisp air I regret not bringing a jacket.

Across from the Gym are two figures arguing in the shadows obviously not wanted to be seen.

"Rose, I _insist_," the voice says sternly which I quickly deduce as Queen Vasilisa.

"Liss it's dangerous. There have been Strigoi sightings near the forest," Rose says frustrated and worried

"Are the wards in check?" she asks calmly.

"Yes, of course," Rose sounds slightly insulted that she had to ask.

"Then it's fine, I'll be safe," Visalia's voice is calm and soothing. "This is a small ball. Only two hundred people are coming."

Two hundred people sounded large to me but the Queen probably had bigger parties than that regularly

Trying to convince Rose that it is safe she adds, "Other Moroi don't have the guardians on them all the time."

"Other Moroi aren't the Queen," Rose whisper-shouts, "Remember how Tatiana died. She was murdered by someone unexpected; it could happen again!"

Shivers run through me at the mention of my mother, I'm about to step forward to hear better but a tap on my shoulder makes jump.

"Eavesdropping are we?" James says a mischievous look on his face.

I hit him "Shush" I whisper angrily but Vasilisa and Rose have heard a commotion and start walking towards the direction we're at.

"Shit," moving as quickly and quietly as possible, we thankfully get out before they find us.

A person coughs behind us making both of us spin round with guilty faces.

"Exactly, _what_ were you doing?" Kat asks hands on her hips with the rest of our group.

"Umm, eavesdropping," I say but the way I said it and the fact that both our faces are red, it isn't very convincing.

"I'm guessing it was more than eavesdropping," Kat raises her eyebrows.

I just get what she was suggesting but by that time she's walking away, "What? I'm telling the truth!" I exclaim.

This just makes her roll her eyes "Come on we don't want to be late."

Dinner is a large affair; we are all there, including Dimitri and his family, Milo and Mia, Chris, Nousky, me and the Queen and her family.

I find this odd, but apparently it is a normal occurrence, that everyone is worried about the food; Rose's cooking isn't meant to be the best but thankfully Babushka is helping meaning it will be delicious.

The argument from the shadows carried on over diner.

"Liss, I'm not going to let you enter a ball unguarded," Rose says pointing a fork straight at her.

"Rose, there will be guardians surrounding the hall on the edges, I don't need you to shadow me," she snaps her green eyes flaring; the two husbands smartly stay out of the conversations.

"There is never too many."

"Other guardians will be taking an evening off and joining in, you can join in too."

"That's because they're not needed."

"You are not needed as well," to be honest I'm surprised that she hasn't compelled Rose yet.

Both friends are staring at each other not backing down until Mia comes up with an idea.

"What about Rose stays on duty during the meal and joins in for the ball?" They both reluctantly agree, but a factor catches my attention.

"There's dinner?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes of course, weren't you told dear?" Rose says kindly without any malice but I flinch at 'dear', I don't deserve to be called that, but a sharp pain stops me thinking that.

I make sure that there is no sign of the pain on my face. "No, _someone_ left out that detail." I death glare Kat "So will there be time to spar tomorrow?" I ask, hopeful.

Kat gives me a sceptical look. "Maybe for the boys but for us the answer is no." My face must be hilarious since everyone bursts out laughing especially Ivan.

"At least I won't be in a Monkey suit," I jibe at him, Kat groans.

"At least I won't be dressed up like a Barbie doll," he retorts before I can release a witty retort I get a sharp kick in the knee and a warning look from Kat.

Rubbing my aching shin, Dimitri sighs and gives an approving look at Kat. Luckily for everyone else, an argument doesn't appear again, even though dirty looks are being shot between me and Ivan.

I would have gone up and crashed on the bed but Babushka makes us clean-up for our rude behaviour, which is calming and helps me sleep for the tiring day ahead.

I'm woken up by the door slamming against the wall; this annoying wakeup call makes me bury my head in the pillow and murmur. "I'm sure that would have left a dent."

"Come on wakey, wakey," Kat says standing over me.

I open one eye and look at the clock "It's eleven Kat! The ball doesn't start until six. You have seven hours. Just give me two of them."

"No way. Rhea managed to get us appointments at the spa and it took ages and a lot of effort so I'm not wasting them," Kat pulls me out of bed making me land on my hip which is now bruised from yesterday.

"Ow," I complain rubbing the sore spot.

"You deserved that," Kat says not sympathising. "Be down in two minutes."

I grumble the whole time, I just brush my hair into a ponytail, slip on new clothes, letting my night-clothes slide onto the floor and run down. I happen to miss breakfast.

"You're late," Nousky says,;she woke up thirty minutes before me. I shoot her evils which she ignores.

"By one minute," I exclaim, they don't wait and I have to run to catch up.

Rhea is waiting outside nervously. I guess we are pretty intimidating, but Kat sweeps her up in a sisterly hug which make her at ease.

What I wanted was a massage, but we got facials and manicures, I fell asleep in both leaving me a bit less bleary eyed than before. I examine the colour of my nails, knowing Kat she would have got them colour coordinating our dresses; mine was Plum. Seeing my expression Kat grins mischievously.

To my surprise it really does take seven hours to get five girls ready, including the two hours we spent at the spa.

I didn't do much; I was trusted into holding brushes, curlers and straighteners while everyone else bustled around me.

About four I see the boys return back from the Gym, slouching a bit I immediately get rewarded by Emma tugging at my hair

"Ouch," I keep on getting injured today, I think to myself.

"Stay still," she warns.

At 4:30 Kat starts panicking.

"There isn't enough time," she mutters to herself. The solution is to hire a makeup artist which she isn't happy about.

I get my makeup done by Kat, who I think is better than the artist; during that, the dresses is delivered.

"Eyes on me," Kat commands drawing my gaze from the bags that are lying on the bed.

Afterwards Kat shoves the bag into my hands, "Change in there," she pushes me into the bathroom "and don't peek," she hands me a blindfold.

For once I obey orders since Kat's wrath does scare me more than any of my teachers; I manage to successfully slip the dress on with a blind fold, without ruining Kat's or Emma's work and step out without ripping the hem line.

I hear Nousky take a breath in, "Lenya you look stunning."

I smile but I'm still frustrated "Can I take this off?" I ask pointing at the blindfold.

"Sure," Kat doesn't complain all she does is move me in front of what I think is a mirror and carefully takes the blindfold off.

I widen my eyes at the person reflected, since I am wearing a beautiful Chiffon. A symmetrical Grecian plum dress which makes my lanky athletic body look like I have curves.

My hands go up to my hair which is pinned up in an elegant up do with tendrils of curled hair framing my face and my face is natural looking except where there is a wash of colour of eye shadow which compliments the outfit beautifully.

When I look around I see I'm the last person to get changed.

"Thanks for waiting for me," I say sarcastically.

"And the fairy tale moment is over" Nousky says; her red hair is in curls which tumble over her shoulders and is wearing a line strapless emerald dress.

"Come on its quarter to six," Kat says, still looking intimidating in the dress I saw back at the shop.

"I'm tripping on these ridiculously high heels!" I carefully manage my way downstairs with Emma holding my arm for support and me concentrating so as to not step on her sky blue halter-neck dress.

When I look up I almost lose my balance since everyone is waiting apart from the Queen and Prince who will make a grand entrance.

Dimitri who has his hand on Nicolas' and Lucas' shoulders eyes shine with pride as he surveys the procession, even Rose wearing a black oriental style dress manages to look slightly bleary eyed.

And for the boys, well Ivan and Chris have managed to clean up better than I expected. Milo has dressed up pretty nicely as well.

James looks stunning, well, more stunning than usual.

I mentally slap myself and pain goes through me, what was I thinking? My mother made those mistakes and look what happened. It would be dishonouring her if I let myself get carried away.

Even though the ice was thick and we were in high heels none of us died even though the meal portions could have killed us. I gawk at the tiny portions even though Moroi Dhampir relations are getting better they do serve Moroi portions.

After three courses and a toast my stomach is still complaining about the lack of food, but the butterflies have got worse so I'm secretly glad that I didn't get much to eat.

"I can't dance," I whisper in his ear.

"Then I'll teach, but with your amazing reflexes you should be fine," James softly says.

Despite myself I blush, Chris must half told him the story; James chuckles.

"You're cute when you blush." This makes me blush even more but I fix him with an icy glare.

"Don't ever say that again," I warn.

"I promise." This makes my heart flutter.

What the hell is wrong with you, I mentally scream at myself, you have enough on your plate you don't need this. I suddenly can't breathe but then it's gone.

Only, James notices, "hey Lenya," he asks softly pulling her back, "are you okay?" His face is full of worry that it makes it hard to lie and even harder when his head is coming towards mine and I put a finger to his lips.

"James stops this," I whisper. "We both know we're doing this just to please the others , let's stop this now before it goes any further," and before he can say a word or let what I say register across his face I'm out of his arms.

_Well done, dear, it was for the best, _I hear someone say but I ignore it since I'm running away like Cinderella but this time without my Prince Charming following me.


	9. Chapter 9

I trail my fingers through the water trying to ignore the impounding memories from last night but it's no use. They won't go away.

The banging on the door brings me back to the present and I slip further into the bath trying to muffle the sound of my irate friend.

"I know you're in there Lenya," Nousky shouts. "You can't hide there forever, you have to come out and face it," she adds talking about the inevitable fact I will have to face James sometime soon.

"At least I can delay my fate," I sharply answer.

"Well, you better not wait too long 'cause I need to use the bath room, I have a good intention of breaking down that door," Nousky shouts back.

Sighing I slowly lift myself out of the bath and get changed; reluctantly I unlock the door to face a rather irate Anoushka.

"I hope you haven't used all the hot water," she grumbles and pushes me aside, leaving me to my thoughts.

After I put my clothes down the laundry shoot and tidy up my side of the room, leaving the plum dress and shoes in heap on the floor.

Scowling I kick the dress, somehow hoping that it will vanish along with the events from last night but it obviously doesn't. I gingerly pick up the dress and wonder what to do with it.

_I'll have to ask Kat_,I thought _If she will talk to me,_ I add bringing up another trouble from my actions last night.

I've practically ruined my friendship with James, probably made Ivan hate me more and I wonder if Kat will even speak to me. I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice Nousky leaning against the door frame.

"Why did you do it?" she questions, glaring at me.

I flinch away from her glare and shrug. "It was all fake,"I admit looking down at the ground. "We only did it to appease you guys; I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Nousky shakes her head in disbelief. "You know for someone who often is so brutally honest, you do lie to yourself a lot," she states before exiting the room.

I flinch as the door shuts; that blow hit a lot harder that it is meant to. Taking the dagger from my pocket I spin it around my fingers.

It is when Kat comes in I stop and hide the dagger, but Kat doesn't even look at me as she walks in and picks up the shoes and dress.

I'm about to speak, I don't know for what, maybe to apologise I just couldn't stand the tension but Kat beats me to it.

"Look Lenya, I know you regret what you did but you've really botched it this time." I about to defend myself but she continues "You can't hide away for ever you need to face the consequences, you need to apologise," she insist and then walks out leaving more frustrated.

"I don't need to apologise," I scowl pacing around the room "I was helping us out, I prevented us from getting hurt." I grumble yet some part of me knows it's a lie but I ignore it.

Realising I need to get out of here I run out of my room and straight into James.

James doesn't meet my eye and we both stand there awkwardly for a second before I murmur a quick apology and run of silently cursing.

For the day and a bit I wonder around the palace trying to keep myself occupied by helping people out and avoiding James and Ivan.

For a bit I find myself quite content with helping Babushka decorate the Christmas cake along with Sonya.

"You've changed," Sonya comments as we start to put the marzipan stars on the cake.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I try to level the stars.

Sonya smiles at the memory. "Well if memory serves, you hated anything domestic especially cooking."

"Well, like you just said, I've changed," I state picking up another star, "and it wasn't all my fault," I mutter bitterly crushing the star.

Sonya sighs. "He did it for your own good," she says referring to Dimitri, "even though his methods might have not been the best, he meant you no harm, Lenya," she insists, causing me to roll my eyes and respond with a snarky,

"As if."

Before Sonya could justify her point, Babushka comes in and interrupts our conversation.

"Look at the mess you have made," she exclaims and shoos us away.

It causes both of us to snigger but unfortunately Babushka catches us. "This is not funny, now I have to correct your mess. I hope you feel sorry."

"Yes mama," Sonya says, slightly bored and wanders off.

I smile and go to help but Babushka slaps my hands away. "You go and sort out that problem with your friends." I shake my head and I'm about to protest but she insists, "Go," leaving me no choice but to leave.

* * *

><p>I'm reading upside down when Nousky comes back in with Emma and Kat.<p>

"What are you doing?" Emma asks.

I shrug. "I'm bored; I've had nothing to do for a day and a bit."

Kat looks at me expectantly. "You've chose to do nothing and avoid us for a day and a bit."

"I helped Babushka design the cake," I state proudly trying to defend myself against Kat's comment.

But Kat counters back, "Which you messed up too. You have sort it out; you can't just hide here."

I groan and cover my face with my hands. "What should I do?" I ask in defeat.

"Well you can start and get your sorry ass out of this room," Nousky jokes cracking a smile and I realise something.

"You're not mad at me?" I ask warily.

They look at each other and Kat responds "We were never angry just annoyed at you."

"But we still think you're an idiot," Nousky finishes which I accept.

"Why don't you go do some sparring? It'll make you feel better," Emma asks which immediately perks me up

"Sure thing!"

My arrival at the gym is to say the least not welcome. Ivan scowls, James looks away and Chris responds with cocky, "Oh, so she's arrived," which I roll my eyes at.

Emma was right; sparing did lighten up my mood especially after I place some well-aimed kicks on Ivan.

But when it came to spar with James my mood went sour and everyone was tense and I'm glad the Moroi aren't allowed to use Magic because I'm pretty sure my hair would have been burnt off.

After dodging a kick to my face I wrap my arms his neck to try and bring him down but instead he flips me over so I lie on the mat winded and James pins me down , his forearm against my throat.

I look around to see a way out of this knowing I have ten seconds till I've lost and I notice his awkward foot work meaning I could trip him up but I look into James' eyes and see how hurt and angry he is which makes me freeze and I let him win.

Ivan hollers in delight and realisation flashes across James' face that I had let him win and he stands up glowers and storms away. The rest of the others were in slight shock.

Chris comes over and when he pulls me up he whispers in my ear, "Why did you let him win?"

I ignore his question and start to pack up and put away the mats once we had finished and we are about to leave but I stand there.

"Lenya, aren't you coming?" Nousky asks.

I shake myself out of my daze. "Nah, I think I'm going to train some more."

Milo is about to protest as we aren't actually allowed in here but Kat hurries him of calling back, "Just lock up after wards."

I nod and pull out a punching bag from the storage and start to practice, five minutes in I find myself flat on my back with Rose Hathaway looking bemused.

"Guardian Hathaway," I say slightly embarrassed as I scramble up to my feet.

"Rose," she insists and I slowly nod, "that was a nice apology there," she comments.

I nod and place a hand on the punching bag to stop it swaying, "I had to give an apology" I confess and look at the ground, "I was rude that night and unfair."

Rose nods then suddenly she hits the punching bag to my face which I instinctively block. "Good," she remarks, "but your stance is sloppy, you need to have your feet pointing straight, not at an awkward angle otherwise you can trip," she explains and I curse at myself for not correcting myself before.

After a couple more surprise attacks, she pauses, "let's get the mats out," she instructs.

I look at my step mother in disbelief, "b-ut," I stammer, "don't you have a charge," I point out slightly intimidated to face Rose.

Rose laughs. "Liss won't be missing me and don't worry, I'll go easy on you," she jokes.

I sigh and help Rose take out the mats and start to spar. As soon as I'm thinking this isn't so bad, I find myself flat on my back winded.

"Concentrate," she demands, "and keep up your guard, it was slightly sloppy."

I nod I right myself just before she charges at me and I slid aside and neatly dropped her onto the map, I smile in victory and at that moment I'm on my back again.

"Don't gloat when you've think you've won," Rose drills. "Strigoi will not wait for a victory ceremony"

I nod grimly and ingrain that fact into my mind. After a couple more beatings and some certain bruises we put the mats away.

"You did good work there," Rose says and I feel myself smiling out of pride but then I find the pit of guilt in my stomach grow even deeper. _You don't deserve this_. I sigh and am about to start to speak but suddenly I find I can't and a sharp pain goes through my head.

_Don't you dare, _a voice warns

Rose looks quizzically and I find a scape goat. "Thanks for helping me"

Rose grins and we start to head out whilst talking of how good Christmas will be and all I can do it smile and nod as the guilt grows deeper.

* * *

><p>I lie staring at the embossed celling, sleep not coming easily after a couple of minutes and sit up and decide a walk will settle my mind.<p>

Wandering round the maze of corridors, I cross my arms and look into the pale sunlight that is coming through one of the windows.

Looking quickly around I open it and stick my head out into the crisp air, brushing away the cob webs in my mind. Hearing a door shut I quickly close the window and hide in the shadows.

It's not a guardian that come around the corner it's James who looks just as weary as I'm feeling, letting my curiosity get the better I follow him to one of the libraries.

"Following me Belikov," James' confident call out and I curse realising my tracking skills aren't that good.

"No," I defend crossing my arms some part of me realising this is the first time he has spoken to me since the night of the ball. "I just couldn't sleep, what about you?"

"Ditto," James wearily says as he takes up residence on a window ledge.

I'm about to speak, I don't know what I'm going to say but he beats me there. "That was a funny way to apologise," he comments not looking at me.

I look down to the floor. "I had to apologise in one way or another," I half mutter and when I look up I find him glaring at me.

"For what?" for what he asks calmly. "That you're sorry you left or you're sorry that you hurt me."

I frown unsure where this conversation is going but I stare straight back at him "That I hurt you," I answer keeping voice as steady as I can.

James scoffs and returns to taking an interest in the carpet. "So if that's the case, why did you leave?"

"Is that why you're not speaking to me, because I hurt your stupid pride?" I exclaim and scowl.

James lets out a cold laugh. "You think you know everything but you don't."

This gets on my nerve. "Oh yeah," I shout, "I know the whole reason your angry at me is that I humiliated you."

This causes James to stand up and spit, "You don't know anything about me Belikov."

I take a step back in surprise but I quickly gain my composure, "Oh yes I do, I know that Jessie Zeklos is your uncle and that you always depend on pride and you will never get down from your high horse."

James glares at me and I hold his gaze. "That's rich coming from you" he sneers and advances towards me. "Why didn't you apologise until the day after and even then it wasn't even a proper apology. You were too proud to accept that you were wrong."

"I apologised that way cause it was the only way you could accept it," I screech.

James glowers. "How can you say that if you have no idea what I'm like?" he hisses.

My pride wouldn't let me down so I shout with the only fact I knew to me true, "Well, I know that you hate me!" I bellow straight into his face. We're less than a metre apart.

A weird look comes across James face and his tone drops several degrees of volume and looks me straight in the eye. "I don't hate you."

I can feel myself blushing and I look at the floor "as if" I scoff.

"You're cute when you blush," James says softly causing my head to whip up, causing the blush on my cheeks to deepen and I must have been delusional or extremely tired because I know he's kissing me and I'm not fighting back.

When we pull away we're both breathing deeply and I mutter, "I thought you would never say that."

James smirks and whispers back. "You forced it out of me and I'm not the first one to break promises."

I wince inwardly at the unintentional double meaning but that all flicks through my mind when I find myself kissing James again.

A rather loud and intentional cough breaks us apart, blushing furiously I cautiously look at the figures of off Kat and Nousky who are waiting expectantly.

"You know shouting is a rather good way to wake people up," Kat says nonchalantly as if she hadn't seen the scene before her.

"But you two, seem to do a lot more than hurling insults at each other," Nousky comments smirking, causing my blush to darken even more.

James chuckles and shrugs, "Why are you up so late?" he asks diverting the topic.

Nousky points at me. "We wanted to see if she was okay," and I give them a bewildering look,

"I don't need to be checked on," I exclaim using my hands for emphasis but my comment seems to be ignored as the conversation didn't divert.

"So are you going to give the don't break her heart or I'll kill you speech?" James jokes.

Kat looks unbothered. "No," she plainly states, "cause, Lenya is perfectly capable of killing you herself."

This makes me crack a smile and checking the clock on the wall, I realise how late it is. "Well it's late and I need some sleep," I say yawing exaggerating the moment and use that second of humorous confusion to escape.

As I got into to bed I had this guilty sensation wash over me as I felt like I betrayed someone, shaking my head as well as the feeling and fell asleep.


End file.
